1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle, particularly a heavy goods vehicle or omnibus, with reduced sound emissions, having an engine, particularly a diesel engine, the operation of which can be regulated by means of an injection pump by an engine electronics unit which comprises a microprocessor, a data and program store and input and output peripherals, and hence measures for at least temporarily reducing the sound emissions by the engine and/or the vehicle can be carried out to and/or at a level preferably prescribed by legislation.
2. Description of Prior Art
The laid-open specification DE 2006 026 614 A1 describes dynamics management for the drive train, in which, for the purpose of regulating the operating behaviour of a diesel engine in a motor vehicle, in which a vehicle guidance computer regulates an electronic fuel injection on the basis of the engine rotation speed. The acceleration of the engine rotation speed is regulated by a family of characteristic curves that has been programmed into the vehicle guidance computer and that allocates the setpoint values for the rotation speed acceleration, the engine rotation speed and the vehicle speed in relation to one another. This makes it possible for the rotation speed acceleration of the engine to be limited on the basis of speed and rotation speed by means of a family of characteristic curves. The setpoint values for the individual parameters rotation speed acceleration, engine rotation speed and vehicle speed are transmitted to the engine controller and, therein, result in engine acceleration which is appropriate to the respective loading state and which corresponds to the desired dynamic response.
The laid-open specification EP 545 027 A1 also teaches a low-noise motor vehicle, particularly a heavy goods vehicle or omnibus, in which the reduction/limiting of the noise emissions by the engine can be accomplished by regulating the operation thereof. To this end, the values from different full-load lines and speed-regulation lines, which are at least partially different from those from the standard full-load line and speed-regulation line, in the engine electronics unit are step in. The values taken from the full-load line and/or speed-regulation line are used for adjusting the injection pump for the purpose of reduced-noise operation of the engine, with free or additionally providable data storage locations in the engine electronics unit storing the values from full-load lines and speed-regulation lines with reduced power and rotation speed.